Truth or Dares
by Kenziegirl13
Summary: I know Truth or Dares... Almost Every one dose them! lol But this one is Mine! YAY! I Hope you Like it! :  I Want this to be Funny Funny Funny!
1. T or D Start! And A Pink Dress

**Hi ya! Yes I know Truth or Dares… Almost every one dose them! But I wanna do them too! XD**

**People to Truth or dare:**

**Kenzie (Me)**

**Kendra (My Bff)**

**Skipper**

**Kowalski**

**Private**

**Rico**

**Blowhole**

**Marlene **

… **The Lemurs, the animals from the zoo, and any animals in the show (YAY!)**

**I feel bad about wanting to do one… but… *Sigh* Oh and to know who Kendra is.. My story and hers Dr. Blowhole's plan Tells you. She Is on fan fic... Her user name is henry2fat.  
**

Skipper: I have a bad feeling about this…

Me: Lighten up Skipper! What's the worst that could happen?

Skipper: The world could end…

Me: Anyway! My sister wanted to do the first dare!

My Sister: I Wanna See Skipper In a Pink Dress! :) ***Hold up Little pink dress***

Skipper: NO!

Me: Oh well! ***Drags Skipper in a room With Pink dress***

Skipper: ***Comes out in Pink dress*** I feel Stupid!

Me and My sister: But you looks so cute!

Me: ***Takes a Pic Of Skipper*** I'm Going to have to show Kendra this!

Skipper: I don't like you…

**So….. Pls Send in Dares AND TRUTHS (I love truths!)! If you do I will (Friend) Love you! I'm going to try and add Detail to this… Cuz I'm bad at that… And I Wanna Make it as Funny as Possible! Truths and Dares can be 'T' Just not Too much 'T'. Like 14 year old 'T'. **

Me: Skipper Looks so Pwetty!


	2. Too Much Skipperlina

**Hi Ya! Thanks for the T and D's! If I spell names wrong.. opps! Im bad at spelling! Lol And I don't know how to type Rico's talking… so pretend it's the way he talks! :) **

Me: Guess what Skipper!

Skipper: What? Your going to let me take off the dress?

Me: No. Why would I do that? What I wanted to tell you is… Everyone from the zoo is coming! :)

Skipper: What! My Men can't see me like this!

Me: Shhh Skipperlina! They will be here soon!

Bada and Bing: ***Come in the room*** Hey where are we?

Me: YAY! You're here! ***Big pile of Bananas drops behind me*** Keep everyone that comes in here stay in here! And these are all yours! The only people that are aloud to leave are the ones I say so.

Bada and Bing: Deal! ***head to bananas*** Hey is that one of the Birdies? ***Bing points to Skipper***

Me: Yes it is…

Kowalski, Private, and Rico: ***Comes in the door***

Kowalski: This is the place. I wonder where Skipper is.

Me: Hello! Its nice to meet you!

Private: Who are you?

Me: I'm Kenzie! Where Skipperlina go? ***looks around*** Oh well, He will come out soon. He can't hide forever.

Kowalski: Right…. Well I think we will be going now…

Me: Bada, Bing! Lock down!

Rico: Hey!

Private: What's Bada and Bing doing?

Me: It doesn't matter. All you need to know is You ain't leaving less I say. You are on my truth or dare show!

Private: More of them?

Me: ***Talking to the readers*** Well Hello! Its so nice of you to Come to My truth or dare show!

Kowalski: Your talking to a wall…

Me: Cool for you.

Kowalski: Wait… what?

Me: Its Time for Truth or Dares!

Crowd: *Claps*

Private: Kowalski? Where did that come from?

Me: Well Lets start off with the One and only! My Bff! Kendra!

**Kendra: Ooo! *Holds pic of Skipper in dress* Skipper looks so pretty! 8D Rico must ask the group for permission to use the bathroom for the rest of the game! MUA HA HA HA! Oh! And Julian must take Marlene on a piggyback ride! YAY!**

Me: Marlene! Julian!

Marlene: This place is kinda cool!

Julian: Who Wants to disturb da Kings rest!

Me: I DO! :D Bada, Bing! Lock Down! Well! Its Time to Start!

Kendra: Rico, You have to ask to use the bath room if you wanna go! MWA HA HA HA!

Me: Why embarrass the poor Penguin boy?

Kendra: Cuz I feel like it! :)

Me: Good point…

Kendra: Now Julian You have to give Marlene a piggy back ride!

Julian: But HOW! She is much to heavy for da King to Lift!

Marlene: WHAT!

Me: Don't worry girl! :) Julian do it!

Julian: No!

Me: Bada! Bing!

Bada: I say listen to the girl…

Bing: Or get hurt.

Julian: Yes. ***scared***

Marlene: ***Jumps on Julian's back***

Julian: ***Falls on the ground*** Ow…..

Marlene: ***Sitting on Julian*** HA! That's what you get for calling me heavy!

Me: ***Rolling on the floor*** Ha! HA HA HA! ***Looks up*** Um.. Well Its time for the next dares and truths!

**Mobygirl21: OK, I dare Skipper and Marlene to kiss. I dare You to make this a cossover with A Series of Unfortunate Events. If you haven't seen the movie, go see it! It's sad, but good! I dare Kowalski to kiss me! lol... I dare you to bring me into the story, and when I talk, just call me Keila, cuz I have a PoM OC named Keila. Now people can dare me too! I dare myself to listen to Tik Tok by KE$HA. Yay! I get to listen to it! I dare Blowhole to ask out Violet from the movie mentioned before, and Violet must say yes! Yeah, I come up with weird pairings...**

Me: Well Its Time to bring out Keila! She will be here for this round and the next So pls dare her.

Keila: Where did Skipper go? He needs to Kiss Marlene…

Me: Kendra… Find the Skipper!

Kendra: Yes Mistress! ***Runs Down the Hallway*** FOUND HIM!

Skipper: Put me Down! My Men Can't see Men like this!

Me: Poor Poor Skipperlina!

Kowalski: Skipperlina?

Skipper: ***Kendra puts him down, He's still in the dress*** I don't like you Kenzie…

Everyone but Me: ***Rolling on the Floor*** HA HA HA HA!

Me: Skipperlina, You have to kiss Marlene! :)

Skipper: Stop Calling me Skipperlina! And No!

Me: I will make Bada and Bing hurt you!

Skipper: I'm not scared!

Me: Ok! Kendra! Attack!

Kendra: *Jumps On Skipper* YAY! New Toy for Henry! :3

Kenzie: You ether Kiss Marlene, Or become a cat toy…

Skipper: Fine I will Kiss Marlene!

Keila: YAY! :)

Marlene and Skipper: ***Kisses for 25 Seconds***

Me, Kendra, and Keila: Awwwwww So cute!

Julian: ugh… Girls!

Me: Can I barrow Henrys cage Kendra?

Kendra: Sure! :D

Me: Bada, Bing! Put Julian In the cage! He made fun of girls!

Bada: Yeah, Sure thing! ***grabs Julian***

Julian: ***Gets Pushed into a cage***

Me: You will stay in there Till I say so! Now… Kowalski!

Kowalski: Um… Yes?

Keila: You Have to kiss me!

Kowalski: I have to?

Me: If you don't wanna end up in the cage with Julian you do.

Kowalski: That's a small cage.

Me: The more people in the cage the less comfy!

Julian: Its not comfy now!

Kowalski: Ok, point taken! I will kiss her.

Me: Good Boy!

Kowalski and Keila: ***Kisses for 1 min***

Kowalski: … She doesn't kiss bad.

Me: I think that means he liked the kiss. Now for the crossover part… I haven't seen the movie, so I am going to just bring Violet in! Oh, And Blowhole!

Blowhole: How did I get here? Is that Skipper in a dress? ***Falls of segway (If that's how its spelled), Rolling on the floor*** HA HA HA! … Skipper In a dress! HA HA HA!

Skipper: Can I take off the dress now?

Me: NO! Suck it Up Skipperlina! You under contract! Everyone else is forced to be here!

Skipper: You tricked me into signing that! You said It was an autograph!

Me: And you fell for it! Blowhole! You have to ask out violet!

Blowhole: Who's Violet?

Violet: ***appears out of nowhere*** What? Were am I?

Me: Your on My truth or dare show! :D

Violet: How I get here?

Me: Dose not matter! Now Blowhole!

Blowhole: *Blushes* Will you go out with me Violet?

Kendra: He's MINE!

Me: Sit Kendra!

Kendra: Yes Mistress…

Me: Violet! You have to say yes! Or Bada and Bing get involved!

Violet: Ummm.. Yes!

Me: Good! Bada and Bing Will watch your date!

Bada and Bing: yes Ma'am!

Me: And if they try to make a run for it, Go after them! :D

Bada: It's a Joy for our job!

Blowhole and Violet: ***leave to go to the date***

Me: Ok Keila! Its Time for Tik tok By Ke$ha!

Keila: YAY!

Julian: Is that My Boomy box?

Me: Yes! ***pushes button***

Boom Box: ***Plays Tik tok***

Skipper: I don't like this song, And I don't like you Kenzie!

Me: Your so sweet Skipperlina! Well Next ones!

**mutated-ducks-rule: ****I dare blowhole to get chased by a pack of rabid dogs!(without his scooter)and for Kowalski to admit he prevents wild fires just because he's afraid that Smokey the bear will go on a killing spree... in song!**

Me: Kowalski Gets to sing? YAY! :D

Kowalski: I see no point to this dare.

Me: Its a dare! It doesn't need a point! Now… Blowholes on a date. Kowalski Your first!

Kowalski: But Smokey the bear doesn't scare me.

Me: I Don't care! Just Sing!

Kowalski: I feel ridiculous…

Skipper: You think you feel ridiculous! I'M IN A DRESS! A DRESS!

Me: Shhh Skipperlina! Cutie- I Mean Kowalski! Is going to sing. :)

Kowalski: Fine… _I Prevent Forest Fires! Because if I don't, Smokey the bear will kill me! And Anyone that starts Fires! He's A creepy creepy Bear! _

Me: YAY! :D I LOVED IT! CAN I GET A CD OF HIM SINGING? ! :D

Kendra: I made one For you! ***Gives Me CD***

Keila: Kowalski's A good Singer! :D

Me: Kendra Do you more CD's With Kowalski singing?

Kendra: Yup! Here Keila! :)

Keila: Thank you!

Door: ***Knock knock***

Me: COME IN! :D

Bada, and Bing: ***open door*** These to tried to run away So they did not have to come back, But we stopped them.

Me: Wow… Bada and Bing a good At that job I gave them… Well ok!

mutated-ducks-rule: Time For the Dogs!

Me: It is! Blowhole off scooter!

Blowhole: Why?

Me: Cuz! Skipperlina Make him get off the Scooter!

Skipper: Stop calling me Skipperlina! And Ok! ***Pushes Blowhole off and jumps on*** You get this after the dare!

Me: Bada! Bing! Release the dogs boys!

Bada and Bing: ***open a door and lots of rabid dogs come chasing blowhole***

Blowhole: AAAAAAAA! Get away! Stupid Dog! AAAAAAAAAAA!

Skipper: I like this dare!

Kendra: MY BABY! The DIRTY DOGS WILL HURT HIM!

Me: Lets hope!

Kendra: Yes Mistress! :D

Me: Oh, That reminds me… Bada! Bing! Away with Violet!

Violet: I am free! ***Bada and Bing push her out the door* **

Me: Ok! Time For the next dares!

**TanabiisAwesome: ****I dare Skipper to rip the dress to little pieces. (LOL)**

**I dare Skipper to kiss Marlene. (SKILENE! X3)**

**I dare Blowhole then to blow up Kendra and then sing Baby by Justin Bieber.**

**Truth for Rico. If you ever loved anyone, (NOT THE DOLL) what would you do for her?**

Skipper: Can I go first? This Kid Is smart!

Me: Sure Skipperlina! You can Kiss Marlene First!

Skipper: Not what I meant!

Marlene: Its ok Skipper. Its Just a little kiss.

Skipper: Fine… ***Kisses Marlene***

Keila: There so cute together!

Me: They are! :)

Skipper: Can I rip the dress yet?

Me: No Skipperlina.

Skipper: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! Stop Calling me Skipperlina!

Me: No Skipperlina.

Skipper: Your not too smart are you?.

Me: Well… Blowholes being chased by dogs that plan to eat him.

Skipper: So?

Me: RICO!

Skipper: ***Face palm with flipper***

Rico: Yeah?

TanabiisAwesome: Have you ever loved someone that was not you doll?

Rico: Badda blagga bloo rada zu! **(****Translation: Maybe when I was younger… but I don't know.)**

TanabiisAwesome: Well if you did, what would you do for her?

Rico: KaBOOM!

Me: Rico would do that if almost anyone asked. Now! Bada. Bing. Throw the dogs a steak!

Bada: Here dogy! ***Throws stake out the door***

Dogs: ***Runs after ****steak*******

Me: I don't know who was to sing Baby by Justin Bieber...SO BOTH KENDRA AND BLOWHOLE WILL!

Kendra: Well, I guess I could sing a song by Justin. She is a pretty girl.

Me: HE's a guy… and Blowhole! Get ready to sing!

Skipper: ***takes out camera*** This is going on Blackmail file!

Me: And just for my own Happiness! Kowalski Will sing Luda's Part! X3

Kendra and Blowhole: _Ohh wooaah, Ohh wooaah, Ohh wooaah,_

Kendra: _You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart_

Blowhole: _Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

Kendra and Blowhole: _And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)_

Blowhole: _For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

Kendra: _And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

_Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around!_

Kendra and Blowhole: _And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

Kowalski: Do I have to do this! ?

Me: Yes!

Kowalski: But It wasn't my dare!

Me: I Don't care! JUST SING!

Kowalski: _  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'..._

Kendra and Blowhole: _Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

Kendra: _I'm gone_

Blowhole: Yeah_, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

Kendra: _Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone_

Blowhole: _Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah, _Gone_, gone, gone, gone_

Kendra: _I'm gone._

Me: WOOOOOOO! YAY! Kowalski ROCKED! I mean… Kendra you we awesome!

Rico: Boom!

Me: You have been waiting for my friend to get blown up? !

Rico: Yupadoodle!

Kendra: YAY!

Me: You have been waiting to get blown up! ? !

Blowhole: I'm not blowing up Kendra! Shes the only person I would not kill.

Me: Awwww! How sweet! Do it anyway!

Blowhole: Sorry Kendra… *** Throws a TNT at her***

***BOOOOM!***

Me: Next!

Private: Your not even a little sad your friend just got blown up?

Me: Nope! …. But i'm sad now :( Skipper you may rip the dress now.

Skipper: YES! ***Tares off dress, Rips it to shreds, Stomps it on the ground*** YESS! ITS GONE!

Me: Why you so happy Skipperlina?

Skipper: I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME!

Me: He's so nice! ***Starts to eat something*** This is yummy!

Private: What are you eating?

Me: Something I found on the floor where Kendra was blown up.

Everyone but Me: o.O

Kendra: *******walks in*** KENZIE! *******snatches meat from Kenzie*** Don't eat stuff off the floor! Thats gross!

Me: But I washed it!

Kendra: With what? There is no sink in this small room!

Me: The kitchen! Duh!

Kendra: ... When did you do that?

Me: A sec after Blowhole blew you up.

Kendra: What I miss?

Me: Not much… Skipper ripped up his pwetty dress. That made me sad.

Kendra: Aww :( But he looked pwetty! ***looks behind her*** Umm… Whats every one staring at me for?

Everyone but Me, and Kendra: o.O Kendra's alive? !

Me: Why would she not be?

Kendra: Oh well! Kenzie We out of time!

Me: We are! Aww that make me sad… Well Byezz Peoplez!

Skipper: Can I go now?

Me: No. Bada, Bing! Keep all of these people here! Byezz!

**Don't forget to send some dares and truths for Keila! See ya! :D**


	3. Halloween! Forgotten Cupcakes! oops!

**Hey peoples! Thankies for the truths and dares! :)**

Kendra: Oooo! Kenzie! Lookie, Cameras on!

Me: Really? Well looks like its Time to start!

Skipper: Again?

Me: Its only chapter 3. And Its Halloween! :D

Private: Is there any horror in this round?

Kendra: Only for you guys.

Me: Lets start! :D

**TanabiisAwesome: ****LOL! I wasn't expecting Kowalski to sing XD.**

Ok, I dare Marlene to play Toontown for the whole round. She has to defeat either a Telemarketer or a Penny Pincher. If you die, you have to kiss Skipper for an hour. If you succeed, you get to kiss my OC Rehedi for an hour.

I dare Skipper to torture Kenzie for making him wear the PINK dress!

Truth for Kendra. Right now, would you beat me up for making Blowhole blow you up? If you say yes, you can beat me up right now.

Julien, let Mort touch the feet for the whole round.

Me: O.O Did that person just say what I thought they said?…

Skipper: I like this dare.

Me: Well to bad Skipper. Marlene is first.

Marlene: Toontown? Oh I have heard of it! Any one got a laptop?

Kendra: Here use mine and my Toon from Toontown.

Marlene: ok, Thanks Kendra.

Skipper: So... she's doing that? Do I get to torture Kenzie yet?

Everyone but Me: Yes.

Me: Hey! I thought I was the… ***Looks at skipper***

Skipper: Rico! Chain saw Please!

Rico: ***Barfs up a Chain saw***

Me: O.O ***Runs!*** AAAA! Note to self! Don't make fun of Skipper!

Skipper: ***Runs after Me***

Kendra: Well I guess I will take over then. So what was the next one? A truth for me? Ok. Nope! I like to be blown up! :D The next is for Julian and Mort.

Mort: ***Comes in room*** This is a small room! I LIKE IT!

Kendra: ***Takes the cage Julian's in and Pulls him out* **Mort! Come get the feet!

Mort: DA FEET! ***Runs up to Julian's Feet and grabs them***

Julian: NO! ***Duck type on mouth***

Kendra: How it going Marlene?

Marlene: I cant find one, and if I do every one already kills them!

Kendra: Skipper! Take a brake from trying to kill Kenzie and kiss Marlene!

Skipper: More Kissing dares? Fine! ***Puts down Chain saw and Kisses Marlene For an Hour*** Back To Trying to Kill Kenzie!

Me: AAAA! ***Runs Up a tree*** Wait this was a bad idea… And how a tree get in this room?

Kendra: Well next dares and truths!

**mutated-ducks-rule: ****Great chapter X)**

Anyway, I dare Rico to have a campfire with Smokey the bear.

Kowalski to have a POLITE conversation with Fred the squirrel.

Private to have a mountain load of cupcakes.

And Skipper to find a beavecoon and proove they exist and to kiss Marlene on the lips for the amount of seconds he was away.

Yep, yep, yep!

Kendra: Guitar Please!

Rico: ***Barfs up a Guitar***

Smokey the bear: Hello? How I get here?

Kendra: No one cares! Just sing a camp fire song with Rico.

Rico and Smokey: ***One camp fire song Later***

Kendra: Good now that that's over! Fred!

Fred: Oh, This is a nice place. What am I doing here?

Kendra: You and Kowalski are going to talk. :)

Kowalski: Do I really have to do this?

Kendra: Yes and remember Kowalski, POLITE as in a Nice talk!

Kowalski: Ok fine. Um, Hello Fred.

Fred: Hello. Are you in a Halloween costume?

Kowalski: No Fred. I'm a Penguin.

Fred: What's a Penguin?

Kowalski: A flightless bird. I'm from the zoo.

Fred: We have a zoo?

Kowalski: ***Face Palm with Flipper*** I'm done here.

Fred: Ok, Bye… Um, what's your name again?

Kendra: Well, I guess that was nice-ish… Skipper, I don't know how you will prove a beavecoon is real… Cuz there not. So just kiss Marlene.

Skipper: ***Kisses Marlene for 1 min*** Can I go back to what I was doing?

Me: No!

Kendra: Yes. Well Next dares.

**Keila: YES! The reveiw thing is working! I now dare Kenzie to let me be in the whole rest of the story! I also her to bring Violet in again, along with her brother, Klaus, and her sister, Sunny. They must be in the whole rest of the story! Also, I dare everyone to watch A Series of Unfortunate Events. Then, they must read all thirteen books! Yeah, there's a book seiries, too. I now dare Skipper to propose to Marlene, and Marlene must say yes! I Call being the maid of honor! I also dare Blowhole to propse to Kendra, who must say yes! Kenzie's the maid of honor! That's all I got. For now...**

Me: Keila can stay! :) ***Still in tree***

Kendra: Kenzie! I'm doing this right now! And for the crossover thing? ***Starts to roll on the floor*** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! No. Now for the movies and books.

***One movie and 13 books later***

Kendra: Next! Skipper!

Skipper: Can I not try to kill in peace?

Kendra: Just ask Marlene to marry you.

Skipper: Marlene, Um… Will you marry me?

Marlene: Yes! ***Hugs Skipper***

Kendra: Blowhole!

Blowhole: Kendra Will you marry me! :D

Kendra: Yes! ***Jumps and Hugs Blowhole too***

Keila and Me: We are the Maids of honor! :D

***2 weddings Later***

**Vampirepenguin01: ****T for Skipper and Marlene; Do you like each other? *Holds a dagger behind***

Me: Is the dagger in use if they do or don't like each other?

Vampirepenguin01: ***To me*** Shhhh!

Skipper and Marlene: um yes?

Vampirepenguin01: ok! :) ***Skips off with Dagger***

Kendra: Creepy… Then again, Its Halloween. Next!

**Blazengirl410: ****Okay, I have 3 dares. 1. I dare Julian to teach Fred every dance move he knows! 2. I dare all the penguins to sing *evil grin* Girls just Want to have fun (MILEY version)! 3. I dare all the POM characters to have a disco party, with Afros, and a dance floor and a DISCO ball! And clothes from the 80's! Blazengirl410 out!**

Me: More singing! :D YAY! ***Falls out of Tree*** Owww…

Kendra: Well… Kenzie's in pain. Oh well! :) Julian! You can take a brake from Mort!

Julian: Thank you Sky Spirits! What do I do?

Kendra: Teach Fred to dance ***Picks up Fred and Julian, Throws them in a Different room*** Oh Boys!

Skipper: What is it now Kendra?

Kendra: You guys get to sing! The song is Girls Just wanna have fun! :D

Kowalski: I think we will pass…

Kendra: You cant pass. You guys were dared to do it.

Skipper: I don't think Halloween is a fun holiday. But we might as well get it over with.

***Music Starts***

_Skipper: I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Kowalski: The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "what you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_Private:_ _That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_All:_ _(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

_Kowalski:_ _Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_All: That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna

_Skipper: That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_All: (Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

_Private: When the working ,when the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done  
Oh girls the wanna have fun_

_All: (Girls they wanna, wanna have fun) (have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(They wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

***Music Ends***

Everyone but the PoM Boys: ***Rolling on the floor*** HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA!

Kendra: Now for the party!

Julian: Did I hear Party! Its not a party with out Da King! And My new Squirrel Friend that can now dance like me! :D

Me: ***Still on the floor in pain***

Kendra: YAY! :) ***Puts on an Afro!*** I got Afro Wigs for all!

Julian: Ooo! I like these Wigs! ***Puts on afro***

***Everyone Puts on an Afro* **

***One Party Later***

Kendra: Next!

**Tinkerbell220: ****HEHEHE I have made skipper do this in another truth or dare sooo im gonna do it again! Skipper u may go take off that dress ur wearing ...and go put on a fluffier pinker one that has unicorns on it and sing Barbie Girl and I want Kowalski to be ken hehehehe oh and Rico go blow u Kowalski's lab and he can only save one thing NOT JIGGLES since I know for a fact that u still have him around.**

Skipper: No! NOT THE DRESS! And we Have to sing again! Wait, Jiggles?

Kowalski: Um,** *Heard Skipper say Jiggles*** We Have to Sing again? ***Changing Topic (lol)***

Kendra: Skipper! I have the new Dress! And Its so Much Cuter! ***Puts Skipper in Dress***

Skipper: I Feel Stupider then when I hade the first dress on..

Kendra: You sill look so cute in the dress! ***Takes a pic of Skipper in the dress* **I will Show this to Kenzie when shes not in pain! :) well… This songs not too Little Kid Friendly...so Private do you think you could take Kenzie to the doctor real quick?

Private: Sure Kendra.

Me: ***On a Gurnee (If that's how its spelled)* **

Private: ***Takes Me out of room***

Kendra: I thought it be best if he did not listen to you 2 sing it…

Skipper: Probably…

Kendra: Start the Music!

***Music starts***

_Skipper:_ _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie_

_Kowalski: You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky _***Face Palm with Flipper***

_Skipper: You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: ha ha ha, yeah_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: oooh, oooh_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: ha ha ha, yeah_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: ha ha ha, yeah_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: oooh, oooh_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: ha ha ha, yeah_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: ha ha ha, yeah_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: oooh, oooh_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: ha ha ha, yeah_

_Kowalski: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_Skipper: oooh, oooh._

***Music Stops***

Kowalski: Please Let Nothing like that Happen again!

Everyone(Even Rico) But Kowalski and Skipper: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WAS BETTER THEN THE GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!

Kendra: Rico! Kowalski!

Kowalski: Please! No more Singing!

Kendra: Kowalski Go to you lab and Pick one thing To keep! ***Whispers To Kowalski so Skipper cant hear*** Not Jiggles. Sorry…

Kowalski: Ok :'( ***Leaves Comes Back With a Shrink Ray***

Kendra: Rico… Go Blow Up The Lab.

Rico: WOOOO! :D ***Leaves***

***BOOOOM!***

Rico: ***Comes Back Happy***

***Private and I Come Back***

Me: ***In a Body Cast***

Private: She broke a lot of bones so the doctor put her in this. ***Points to Me*** What I miss?

Skipper and Kowalski: Not Much…

Kendra: Well Its Time to Get going!

Me: Mgdsdfsa! Hfkdsfhalweifklfaskfsfsalkfhs! **(Translation: Kendra! I Hate Halloween!)**

Skipper and Kowalski: I Hate Halloween too…

**Thanks for Reading this new chapter of My truth or dare story! Sorry for all the *One 'Whatever's' Later* thing… Its late. So Bye Peeps! Happy Halloween! And Mobygirl.. Sorry About the Cross over.. I Have not seen the movie or read the books so the cross over wont work. Sorry Again, Byezz!**

**P.s. I still Love Halloween for real! :)**


	4. The pain gose on and on But its Funny

**I'm Sorry for not making chapter 4 sooner! FORGIVE ME! Time to start! Some times I will be Written as "Me" or "Kenzie"… sorry .**

***Kenzie and Kendra Back up against a wall with a lot of angry animals Looking at them***

AngryAnimals**: **ITS BEEN OVER A YEAR!

Kenzie: I know I know! But… you see… I had no time and… Forgive me…

Skipper: WHY SHOULD WE FOR GIVE YOU!

Kendra: Well you see we have school and… Forgive us!

***Kenzie and Kendra Start crying***

Kenzie and Kendra: Please! :(

Animals: ***Thinks*** Fine!

Skipper: But if you leave us locked in here for a year again… You will pay!

Kenzie: Thank you guys! :) ***Looks at camera*** O.o That was on… we… uh…

Kendra: Well it looks like its time to start T OR D! With your Host-!

***Spot light on a stunned Kenzie***

Kendra: Kenzie! … *looks at Kenzie* KENZIE! Snap out of it!

Kenzie: Oh… Looks like its time for T and D! Now for the First ones!

OrangeSugar:** Hey, it's me NeonIcing from deviantart! XDD  
Okay, so... Here are mines dares and truths!:  
(if you let OCs come one) Kowalski, I dare you to... make out with my OC Lacy for the next half-hour!  
Skipper, I dare you to sing Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana!  
Private, truth question: Who would win at a slap-fight, Lindsay Lohan or Britney Spears?  
Kendra, truth question: Is it Always Sunny in Philadelphia? XD (TV show reference)  
Well, before I get beaten by them... *runs off laughing deviously***

Lacy: ***Falls from Sky*** How did I get here?

Kenzie: Your In a T or D!

Lacy: Don't you people get tiered of these? Ok… What do I have to do?

Kenzie: I will tell you later… But now! Skiperlin-

Skipper: Call me that again and you will get hurt!

Kenzie: Well being locked in a room for a year has made you a grumpy one… I want you to sing! :D

Skipper: No!

Kenzie: Yes! START THE SONG!

Kowalski: Who are you yelling at?

Kenzie: The sound Guy.

Sound guy: Just a Second… Found it! ***Starts song***

Skipper: _She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box for a weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_hey_  
_wait_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_...your advice_

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_  
_Cut myself on Angel Hair and babys breath_  
_Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black_  
_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_...Your advice_

_She has me like a pisces when I am weak_  
_I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks_  
_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_  
_I wish I could Eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_hey!_  
_wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Hey!_  
_Wait!_  
_I've got a new complaint_  
_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_  
_Your advice_  
_Your advice_  
_Your advice_

Lacy: He Sings bad…

Kenzie: ***Whispers*** I know… just humor him…

Skipper: I really don't like both of you….

Kenzie and Lacy: Thank you Skippy!

Kenzie: Now! Question time! First Private!

Private: Yes?

Kenzie: Who would win in a slap fight? Lindsay Lohan or Britney Spears?

Private: Lindsay! No… wait…. Britney! No… Um… Wait… maybe… Britney… No… um… Pass….

Lacy: Its Lindsay… I told you that… And What am I here for?

Kenzie: Don't worry lacy your next… after a Question for Kendra! Now Kendra… Is it Always Sunny in Philadelphia?

Kendra: Yes! No… Wait… No! No… Um…Wait… maybe… No… um… Pass….

Kenzie: Poor Kendra and Private… Now Lacy and Kowalski! Get over here!

Kowalski: What do I have to do now…

Lacy: Yeah… What do I have to do and why do I have to be with him?...

Kenzie: Because for the next half an hour you will be kissing! ***Thinking: I might like Kowalski but its still funny! MWA HA HA HA!***

Lacy: OrangeSugar is going to die…

Kowalski: Surprisingly this will not be the most tribal thing that happen so far… ***Kisses Lacy***

Kenzie: Next Person!

mutated-ducks-rule:** Aww man, no beavcoons or a mountain load of cupcakes. :(  
So to make it up for the lack of cupcakes, I dare Private to eat 2 mountain loads of cupcakes and wear a pink gorilla suit.  
Kendra to buy a cow.  
Kowalski to find a do-do bird.  
Rico to push either Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, or the Jonas bros off a sky scraper(I wanna see which one he hates the most)  
And for Kenzie to eat a burrito.  
Watch out for cars... and Smokey the bear**

Kenzie: I know I'm sorry I forgot the Cupcakes… So Private Time for 2 MOUNTAIN LOADS OF CUPCAKES! Who is to put on the Pink Gorilla suit? I'm just going with both of us!

***Kenzie and Private In Pink Gorilla Suits***

Private: We are twins now! :)

Kenzie: YAY! Ok Private go play in your cupcakes!

Private: YAY! ***Jumps Into cupcakes***

Kendra: Now! Its my turn!

Every one but Private: Why?

Kendra: Because! Now whats next? Oh! Brb I need to go get the cow! ***Gos and Comes back with cow*** I'm naming her Milky… Kowalski go find a Do-do Bird! ***Sees him kissing Lacy*** Both of you can go look… I guess…

***Kowalski and Lacy stop kissing for a little to leave***

Kendra: Rico! Who is it you will push off the sky scaraper?

Rico: Justin! ***pushes Justin off Very Large Sky scrapper***

Kenzie: Theres an air bag down there for him right?... ***looks at Kendra and Rico***

Kendra and Rico: Maybe….

Kenzie: Kendra!

Skipper: Rico!

Kendra: Relax there is…

Skipper: Fine…

Kenzie: But if hes dead so are you!

Private: ***comes out of the cup cakes for a sec*** Do you like him Kenzie?

Kenzie: No… But I don't hate him and I do not like it when people die!

Private: Ok! :) ***Gos back in***

Kendra: Next! Lets see… OH! Kenzie Here! ***Tosses a burrito***

Kenzie: What? ***Catches burrito*** YES! MINE! ***Eats it whole*** Yummy! Ne-

Kendra: NEXT!

Blazengirl410:** I'm back!  
1. I dare Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico to sing Material Girl!  
2. I dare Private to sing I Can't Be Tamed!  
3. First of all, buy a HUGE buffet table with AMAZING food. I dare everyone there to watch Kenzie and Kendra eat as much as they want. And the aniamls that are watching can't eat anything on the table.  
4. I dare everyone to watch 5 hours(each) of Barney, Handy Mandy, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and Dora!**

Kenzie: Ok Skipper! You and-

Kendra: Kowalski and Rico have to sing Material girl!

***Kowalski and Lacy come back with a Do-do bird in a cage***

Kenzie: Start the-

Kendra: MUSIC!

Skipper: _Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away  
_  
Kowalski: _They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are_

All: _Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

Rico: _Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be  
_  
Skipper: _Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

All: _Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
__[repeat]__  
_  
Rico and Kowalski: _Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's_

All: _A material, a material, a material, a material world_

_Living in a material world (material)_  
_Living in a material world_

Kowalski: Why is that you make us sing these?

Kenzie: I don't… They do… ***Points to Camera***

Kowalski: Kenzie that is a Camera. It can not force people to do things…

Kenzie: Yes it can…

Camera: KOWALSKI ITS NOT BEEN HALF AND HOUR YET! KISS LACY NOW!

Kowalski: ***Jumps In to Kenzies Arms*** I don't like being here…

Kenzie: ***Still in gorilla suit hugging Kowalski tight*** :3

Kowalski: This was a bad idea I see…

Kendra: Private Sing now! :)

Private: ok! What song?

Kenzie Cant be tamed by-

Kendra: Miley cirus. Start the Music!

Private: _For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that_

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that

_I go through guys like money_  
_flyin' out the hands_  
_They try to change me_  
_but they realize they can't_  
_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_  
_If you're gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_If there was a question about my intentions,_  
_I'll tell ya_  
_I'm not here to sell ya_  
_Or tell you to go to hell_  
_(I'm not a brat like that)_  
_I'm like a puzzle_  
_but all of my pieces are jagged_  
_If you can understand this,_  
_we can make some magic,_  
_I'm wrong like that_

_I wanna fly,_  
_I wanna drive,_  
_I wanna go_  
_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_  
_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play,_  
_I'm wired a different way_  
_I'm not a mistake,_  
_I'm not a fake,_  
_It's set in my DNA_  
_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_Don't change me_  
_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly,_  
_I wanna drive,_  
_I wanna go_  
_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_  
_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_  
_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_  
_I can't be changed_  
_I can't be tamed_  
_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

Kendra: Now we need a big Buffet Table!

***Table with food on it appears* **

Kenzie: ***Drops Kowalski on floor*** FOOD!

Kowalski: Ow… ***Rubs his head***

***One Dinner later***

Skipper: I cant believe you 2 didn't share…

Kendra: We would have but we could not for it was the dare…

Private: I ok… I still go my cupcakes! :D ***Jumps back into Cupcakes***

Rico: ***Looks at Kendra and Kenzie with mean look on his face***

Kenzie: Oh get over it! Time for-

Kendra: Cartoons! First Is Barney!

***5 hours of Barney Later***

Skipper: I hate that Hippie Dino!

Kenzie: Next is-

Kendra: Handy many!

Kenzie: I Love Handy many!

***5 hours of Handy many***

Kenzie: That was great! Whats next?

Kendra: Mickey mouse club house!

Kenzie: That's ok…

Kowalski: I hope this is the last.. I can't take them asking such simple questions!

Kenzie: No. After Mickey is-

Kendra: DORA!

Kowalski: NO!

***5 hours of Mickey and 5 hours of Dora***

Private: That was fun! Can we watch the Lunacorns next?

Every one but Private: NO!

Private: OK… :(

Kenzie: Now For the-

Kendra: NEXT ONES!

Kenzie: ***Thinking: WHY DOSE SHE KEEP INTERUPTING ME!***

musicluver99.8: **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE MY TURN XD  
Skipperlina you must put on a sparkely pink dress until someone dares it off  
blowhole and kowalski do either of you know why 1+1= window? i do! and whoever knows will be the smartest of the two!  
rico you have to EAT SOAP and those fishcakes  
PRIVVAAATTTEEE HEHEHEHEHE YOUR NEXT you must FIGHT A BADGER if you lose you must destroy the lunacorns if you win... RICO WILL DESTROY THE UNICORNS AND YOU MUST WATCH!  
hehehehehehehehheheeee well thats all for now layterz PEACE!**

Skipper: If one more person calls me that I will Make them pay!

Kendra: ***Hands Skipper dress*** Put this on! :3

Skipper: NO!

Kendra: NOW! ***Jumps on skipper and puts dress on him*** There all better!

Kenzie: Kowalski! Blowhole! Why dose 1+1= Window?

Kowalski: Well you see that's wrong… It would be 2+2= window, because a window has-

Blowhole: Because that girl said it dose… Ha I'm the smartest!

Kowalski: NO! I AM! You did not even try that!

Blowhole: I'm the smartest!

***Kowalski and Blowhole get into a battle to see who is the smartest***

Kenzie: Rico Here is some Soap…

Kendra: And here are the fish cakes!

Kenzie and Kendra: Go eat them!

***Rico in corner of room eating fish cake then soap***

Private: Do I have to…

Kendra: Yes….

Private: Ok… ***Fight Badger but looses*** No…

Lunacorn toy: Why Private Why?

Private: I'm Sorry Lunacorn! ***Chops head of o Lunacorn with an Ax*** NO!

Kenzie: Well… It seems almost every one is in tears here…

Kendra: Not us… I had a good Meal! Got to watch a Ton of Kiddie shows! And Got a cow… Im all good…

Lacy: I was here for one thing… ONE! And it was not even very good… I Hope I get T or D's Next Time.

Kenzie: Me too… All I got was A burrito and a dinner… I wanna do stuff…

Lacy: Any way… I guess we finish is now…

Kenzie: Yeah…

Kendra: Good Night Everyone!

Kenzie and Lacy: Bye Bye!

***Camera shuts off***

**And there you have it the 4****th**** chapter of T or D! Thank you and sorry it took so long! Please send in truths and dares! BYE BYE!**


End file.
